The invention relates to apparatuses for playing roulette and methods for arranging indicia on roulette game surfaces and roulette wheels.
Roulette is a well-known game of chance enjoyed throughout the world. The equipment used for playing roulette generally comprises a roulette wheel and a game surface.
The roulette wheel generally comprises a horizontally disposed wheel mounted in a bowl-shaped housing. The wheel is adapted to rotate about a vertical axis and includes a plurality of pockets disposed around its periphery. Each pocket has a unique number associated with the pocket, as well as a color associated therewith. Each pocket is adapted to receive a small ball which is introduced into the bowl shaped housing by an operator or croupier as the wheel is set in motion. The wheel is typically spun in one direction and the ball projected around the circumference of the housing in an opposite direction. As the ball loses speed, it rolls down the concave housing wall, eventually coming to rest in one of the pockets. The outcome or result of the spin is the number and color associated with the pocket in which the ball comes to rest.
The game surface includes a plurality of wagering areas indicating various numbers, colors, parities (the odd or even quality of a number) and groupings of numbers. One or more players make wagers on a predicted outcome of a spin of the roulette wheel. A players indicates his or her wager by placing one or more wagering devices, such as chips or markers representing an amount of the wager, at a predetermined location on the game surface corresponding to a predicted outcome of a spin of the roulette wheel.
A prior art roulette game surface or board is shown in FIG. 1. As shown the game surface includes wagering areas corresponding to the individual numbers 1 through 36. The numbers are arranged sequentially in three columns of twelve numbers each and twelve rows or streets of three numbers each. Eighteen of the numbers (1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12, 14, 16, 18, 19, 21, 23, 25, 27, 30, 32, 34 and 36) correspond to a first color, typically red, and the remaining eighteen numbers (2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15, 17, 20, 22, 24, 26, 28, 29, 31, 33 and 35 correspond to a second color, typically black. In the prior art arrangement, there are eight even red numbers (12, 14, 16, 18, 30, 32, 34 and 36), ten odd red numbers (1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 19, 21, 23, 25, and 27), ten even black numbers (2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 20, 22, 24, 26 and 28) and eight odd black numbers (11, 13, 15, 17, 29, 31, 33 and 35).
A player may place a wager on a particular number by placing one or more chips or markers within the wagering area corresponding to that number. In addition, players can wager on groupings of individual numbers. For example, a player can wager on a column of numbers by placing one or more chips or markers adjacent to the column of numbers, on a row of numbers by placing one or more chips or markers adjacent to the row of numbers, on two rows of numbers by placing one or more chips or markers adjacent to the two rows of numbers, and on four adjoining numbers by placing one or more chips or markers at the intersection of the four adjoining numbers.
As shown in FIG. 1, wagering areas are also typically provided for betting on the number 0 (and/or the number 00 in an American style wheel as described more fully herein), on a particular color outcome (for example red or black), on an even or odd number outcome, on an outcome comprising a number from 1 to 18, on an outcome comprising a number from 19 to 36 and on a particular set or block of numbers (for example first twelve number 1 through 12, second twelve numbers 13 through 24 or last twelve numbers 25 through 36).
Winning wagers in the game of roulette are paid out at predetermined multiples based on the probability of the particular predicted outcome. For example, a winning wager for an individual number may pay out at a ratio of 35 to 1; a winning wager for a row of three numbers may pay out at a ratio of 11 to 1; a winning wager for a group of four adjacent numbers may pay out at a ratio of 8 to 1; a winning wager for two adjacent rows of number may pay out at a ratio of 5 to 1; a winning wager for the combination of numbers 1 to 18 or the combination of numbers from 19 to 36 may pay out at a ratio of 1 to 1; a winning wager on a column of numbers may pay out at a ratio of 2 to 1; a winning wager on a block of twelve consecutive numbers (first twelve, second twelve or last twelve) may pay out at a ratio of 2 to 1, and a winning wager on an odd number; an even number, a red number or a black number may pay out even money. Other wager combinations and associated payout ratios may also be used.
The prior art American roulette wheel arrangement is shown in FIG. 2. As shown, the prior art American wheel includes both zero (0) and double zero (00) house numbers arranged opposite each other and thirty six numbers from 1 to 36 arranged around the perimeter of the wheel for a total of thirty eight pockets. The house numbers (0, 00) are typically green in color. The numbers 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12, 14, 16, 18, 19, 21, 23, 25, 27, 30, 32, 34 and 36 are red, and the numbers 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15, 17, 20, 22, 24, 26, 28, 29, 31, 33 and 35 are black.
The numbers from 1 to 36 are arranged at standardized positions on the prior art American wheel as shown. Black and red numbers alternate and directly across the wheel from each odd number is the next highest even number (for example the number 10 is directly across the wheel from the number 9).
FIG. 3 shows the prior art European roulette wheel arrangement. As shown, the European roulette wheel arrangement includes only one house number, the single zero (0) and thirty six numbers, for a total of thirty seven pockets. This results in a significantly lower house advantage for the European wheel (approximately 2.70%) as compared to the American wheel (approximately 5.26%). The individual numbers from 1 to 36 in the prior art European roulette wheel have the same colors as they have in the prior art American roulette wheel, and the numbers are also arranged at standardized positions; however the arrangement of numbers around the wheel differs substantially in the European roulette wheel as compared to the American wheel.
The arrangement of numbers and colors on the prior art roulette game surface shown in FIG. 1 (and used with both the prior art American roulette wheel arrangement shown in FIG. 2 and the prior art European roulette wheel arrangement shown in FIG. 3) is not optimized or balanced with respect to the entire game surface, the individual columns and the individual dozen wagering groups (1-12, 13-24 and 25-36) as set forth below. In particular, the distribution of red, black, odd and even numbers on the prior art roulette game surface is unbalanced and as a result experienced players may combine bets on red, black, even and odd numbers, columns and dozen groups to increase the player's chances of winning a bet. In addition, an inexperienced player may lack the knowledge to take advantage of these relationships, resulting in a greater advantage for the casino or house.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art roulette game surface arrangement has ten red odd numbers (1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 19, 21, 23, 25 and 27), but only eight red even numbers (12, 14, 16, 18, 30, 32, 34 and 36). Additionally, the prior art arrangement has ten black even numbers (2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 20, 22, 24, 26, 28), but only eight black odd numbers (11, 13, 15, 17, 29, 31, 33 and 35). This imbalance in the distribution of red, black, odd and even numbers throws off the balance of the individual columns and dozen wagering areas.
In the prior art roulette game surface arrangement, the first column consists of six red numbers (1, 7, 16, 19, 25 and 34). Of these six red numbers, however, four numbers are odd (1, 7, 19 and 25) and only two numbers are even (16 and 34). Moreover, two of the odd red numbers (1 and 7) are in the first dozen wagering area, whereas the second and third dozen wagering areas each have one red odd and one red even number in the first column (16, 19 and 25, 34, respectively) Thus, the first column includes one even red number (16) in the second dozen wagering area, one even red number (34) in the third dozen wagering area, but no even red numbers in the first dozen wagering area.
The first column in the prior art roulette game surface further includes six black numbers (4, 10, 13, 22, 28, and 31). Of these six black numbers, however, four numbers are even (4, 10, 22, and 28) and only two numbers are odd (13 and 31). Moreover, two of the black even numbers (4 and 10) are in the first dozen wagering area, whereas the second and third dozen wagering areas each have one black odd and one black even number in the first column (13, 22 and 28, 31, respectively). Thus the first column includes one odd black number (13) in the second dozen wagering area, one odd black number (31) in the third dozen wagering area, but no odd black numbers in the first dozen wagering area.
In the prior art roulette game surface arrangement, the second column consists of four red numbers (5, 14, 23 and 32). Of these four red numbers, two are in the second dozen wagering area (14 and 23) while the first and third dozen wagering areas have only one red number each (5 and 32, respectively). Additionally, the first dozen wagering area includes no even red numbers in the second column and the third dozen wagering area includes no odd red numbers in the second column.
The second column in the prior art roulette game surface further includes eight black numbers (2, 8, 11, 17, 20, 26, 29 and 35). Of these eight black numbers, three (2, 8 and 11) are in the first dozen wagering area and three (26, 29 and 35) are in the third dozen wagering area, while the second dozen wagering area only includes two black numbers (17 and 20). Moreover, the first dozen wagering area includes two even black numbers (2 and 8) and only one odd black number (11) in the second column. The third dozen wagering area includes two black odd numbers (29 and 35) and only one black even number (26) in the second column. The second wagering area includes one black odd number (17) and one black even number (20) in the second column.
In the prior art roulette game surface arrangement, the third column consists of eight red numbers (3, 9, 12, 18, 21, 27, 30 and 36). Of these eight red numbers, three (3, 9 and 12) are in the first dozen wagering area and three (27, 30 and 36) are in the third dozen wagering area, while the second dozen wagering area includes only two red numbers (18 and 21). Moreover, the first dozen wagering area includes two odd red numbers (3 and 9) and only one even red number (12) in the second column. The third dozen wagering area includes two red even numbers (30 and 36) and only one red odd number (27) in the second column. The second wagering area includes one red even number (18) and one red odd number (21) in the second column.
The third column in the prior art roulette wheel arrangement further includes four black numbers. Of these four black numbers, two are in the second dozen wagering area (15 and 24) while the first and third dozen wagering areas have only one black number each (6 and 33, respectively) Additionally, the first dozen wagering area includes no odd black numbers in the third column and the third dozen wagering area includes no even black numbers in the third column.
Turning to the dozen wagering areas or groups on the prior art roulette game surface, the first dozen wagering area (1-12) includes six red numbers (1, 3, 5, 7, 9 and 12) and six black numbers (2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 11). However, of the six red numbers, five are odd (1, 3, 5, 7 and 9) and only one is even (12). Moreover, of the six black numbers in the first dozen wagering area, five are even (2, 4, 6, 8 and 10) and only one is odd (11). Accordingly, the first dozen wagering area of the prior art roulette game surface is unbalanced with respect to the distribution of red, black, odd and even numbers.
The second dozen wagering area (13-24) of the prior art roulette game surface arrangement includes six red numbers (14, 16, 18, 19, 21 and 23), three of which are even (14, 16 and 18) and the remaining three (19, 21 and 23) of which are odd. This represents a balanced arrangement. Moreover, the second dozen wagering area includes six black numbers (13, 15, 17, 20, 22 and 24), three of which are odd (13, 15 and 17) and the remaining three of which are even (20, 22 and 24). This represents a balanced arrangement.
The third dozen wagering area (25-36) of the art roulette game surface arrangement includes six red numbers (25, 27, 30, 32, 34 and 36) and six black numbers (26, 29, 31, 33 and 35). However, of the six red numbers, four are even (30, 32, 34 and 36) and only two are odd (25 and 27). Moreover, of the six black numbers in the third dozen wagering area, four are odd (29, 31, 33 and 35) and only two are even (26 and 28). Accordingly, the third dozen wagering area of the prior art roulette game surface is also unbalanced with respect to the distribution of red, black, odd and even numbers.
In addition to the uneven distribution of red, black, odd and even numbers on the prior art roulette game surface, it has been observed that the arrangement of corresponding numbers on the prior art roulette wheels (both American and European) has a relationship to various arrangements of colors, odds, evens, columns and groups on the roulette game surface as set forth below.
The relationships among adjacent numbers on the prior art roulette wheels and their corresponding positions, groupings and characteristics on the prior art roulette game surface may allow experienced players to combine bets on red, black, even and odd numbers, columns and dozen groups to increase the player's chances of winning. For example in the prior art arrangements, players may “flower” the wheel by placing bets corresponding to a group of numbers positioned on the roulette wheel adjacent or in close proximity to one another. By utilizing progressive betting techniques and taking advantage of the relationship between the positions of the numbers on the roulette wheel and the various betting schemes (red, black, odd, even, column, dozen group) a professional or experienced player may increase his or her odds of winning.
As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 1, the following relationships exist between the arrangement of numbers on the prior art American roulette wheel and the corresponding prior art game surface. Moving clockwise from the double zero (00) house number, the numbers 10 and 25 are adjacent to one another on the wheel and are in the same column, namely the first column, on the game surface. Numbers 25 and 29 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both odd numbers, are diagonally adjacent to one another on the game surface and are in the same group, namely the third dozen wagering area, on the game surface. Numbers 12 and 8 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both even, are diagonally adjacent to one another on the game surface, and are both in the same group, namely the first dozen wagering area, on the game surface. Numbers 19 and 31 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both odd and are in the same column, namely the first column, on the game surface. Numbers 18 and 6 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both even and are in the same column, namely the third column, on the game surface.
Moreover, the three numbers 18, 6 and 21 are arranged consecutively on the wheel, and all are in the same column, namely the third column, on the game surface. The numbers 18 and 21 are also in the same group, the second dozen wagering area, and adjacent to one another on the game surface (18 is positioned directly above 21).
The four numbers 18, 6, 21 and 33 are arranged consecutively on the wheel, and all are in the same column, namely the third column, on the game surface. The numbers 18 and 21 are adjacent one another on the game surface, and 18 and 6 are both even numbers and adjacent to one another on the wheel. The numbers 21 and 33 are both odd numbers and adjacent on the wheel. Two of the numbers from this grouping (18 and 21) are in the second dozen wagering area, wherein 6 is in the first dozen wagering area and 33 is in the third wagering area. Accordingly, this grouping of numbers is unbalanced.
The numbers 16 and 4 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both even and are in the same column, namely the first column, on the game surface. The numbers 23 and 35 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both odd and are in the same column, namely the second column, on the game surface.
The three numbers 23, 35 and 14 are arranged consecutively on the wheel, and all three are in the same column, namely the second column, on the game surface. Two of the numbers from this group (23, 35) are odd numbers.
The four numbers 23, 35, 14 and 2 are arranged consecutively on the wheel and all four are in the same column, namely the second column of the game surface. Two of the numbers from this grouping (14 and 23) are in the second dozen wagering area, wherein 2 is in the first dozen wagering area and 35 is in the third wagering area. Accordingly, this grouping of numbers is unbalanced.
The groups of four consecutive numbers on the wheel consisting of first group 18, 6, 21 and 33, which are all in the third column on the game surface, and second group 23, 35, 14 and 2, which are all in the second column on the game surface, are only separated on the prior art wheel by a single pair of adjacent numbers, 16 and 4. This grouping of ten consecutive numbers on the prior art American roulette wheel is not balanced by any corresponding grouping on the other side of the wheel.
Moving clockwise from the single zero (0) house number of the prior art American roulette wheel layout shown in FIG. 2, the numbers 26 and 30 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both even, are both in the third dozen wagering area on the game surface and are diagonally adjacent on the game surface. The numbers 11 and 7 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both odd and are both in the first dozen wagering area on the game surface. The numbers 20 and 32 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both even and are both in the same column, namely column 2, on the game surface.
The three numbers 20, 32 and 17 are arranged consecutively on the wheel, and all three are in the same column, namely the second column, on the game surface. Two of the numbers from this group (20 and 32) are even numbers. The numbers 20 and 17 are adjacent to each other on the game surface and both in the second dozen wagering area. The four numbers 20, 32, 17 and 5 are arranged consecutively on the wheel, and all four are in the same column, namely the second column, on the game surface. The numbers 20 and 32 are both even. Two numbers from this grouping (17 and 20) are in the second dozen wagering area, one number (5) is in the first dozen wagering area and one number (32) is in the third dozen wagering area. Accordingly, this grouping of numbers is unbalanced.
The numbers 22 and 34 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, both are even and both are in the same column, namely the first column, on the game surface. The numbers 15 and 3 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, both are odd and both are in the same column, namely the third column, on the game surface.
The three numbers 15, 3 and 24 are arranged consecutively on the wheel and are all in the same column, namely the third column, on the game surface. Two of the numbers (15 and 3) are odd numbers. The four numbers 15, 3, 24 and 36 are arranged consecutively on the wheel and all four numbers are in the same column, namely the third column, on the game surface. Two numbers from this grouping (15 and 24) are in the second dozen wagering area, one number (3) is in the first dozen wagering area and one number (36) is in the third dozen wagering area. Accordingly, this grouping of numbers is unbalanced.
The groups of four consecutive numbers on the wheel consisting of first group 20, 32, 17 and 5, which are all in the second column on the game surface, and second group 15, 3, 24 and 36, which are all in the third column on the game surface, are only separated on the wheel by a single pair of adjacent numbers, 22 and 34. This grouping of ten consecutive numbers on the prior art American roulette wheel is not balanced by any corresponding grouping on the other side of the wheel. In particular, there are two numbers (13 and 1) between this grouping often numbers (20, 32, 17, 5, 22, 43, 15, 3, 24, and 36) and the house number 00, while the grouping of ten numbers 18, 6, 21, 33, 16, 4, 23, 35, 14 and 2 on the other half of the wheel is adjacent to the house number 0. Thus the groupings are not balanced or symmetric with respect to their arrangement on the wheel.
Additionally, the numbers 13 and 1 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both odd and are in the same column, namely the first column, on the game surface.
As shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 1, the following relationships exist between the arrangement of numbers on the prior art European roulette wheel and the corresponding prior art game surface. Moving clockwise from the house number 0, the numbers 15 and 19 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both odd and are both in the second dozen wagering area on the gaming surface. The numbers 4 and 19 are adjacent to each other on the wheel and are in the same column, namely the first column on the game surface. The numbers 6 and 27 are adjacent to one another on the wheel and are in the same column, namely the third column, on the game surface. The numbers 8 and 23 are adjacent to one another on the wheel and are in the same column, namely the second column, on the game surface.
Additionally, on the prior art European roulette wheel, the numbers 10 and 5 are adjacent to one another and both numbers are in the first dozen wagering area on the game surface. The numbers 16 and 24 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both even and are both in the second dozen wagering area on the game surface. The numbers 14 and 20 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both even, are both in the second column and are both in the second dozen wagering area on the game surface.
The numbers 22 and 18 are adjacent to one another on the wheel, are both even and are both in the second dozen wagering area on the game surface. The numbers 7 and 28 are adjacent to one anther on the wheel and are both in the same column, namely the first column, on the game surface. The numbers 26 and 32 are separated only by the house number 0, are both even, are both in the second column and in the third dozen wagering area of the game surface.
Accordingly there exists a need for improved roulette board game surface and wheel arrangements having a balanced layout wherein red and black and even and odd numbers are evenly distributed. Moreover, the need exists for an improved roulette game surface and wheel arrangement wherein relationships between adjacent pairs or groups of numbers on the wheel and the arrangement and characteristics of numbers on the game surface is eliminated.
The game of roulette has always been restricted to a game having about 36 numbers on the wheel and one or two house numbers designated as 0 or 00 or both. However, there is nothing magical about having 36 numbers on the wheel. The present invention is directed to a super-roulette same having more than 36 numbers having a balanced layer on the board game surface and wheel arrangement.